Love and Battles (Greninja x Braxien)
by Long John Teabag
Summary: Our main guys dying and he reflects upon his life taking you with him. Join him on the spectacular adventure of his life and see what happens after he dies shall we. Also I'm in there but not a important role, just a less mentioned minor role. I'd like to thank Awesome-Sawss for providing me with the courage to do the fanfic of my dreams. Might not make sense, rated M for lemons.
1. Brief bio-duction

This is my first fanfic. It is about romance battling and not to mention the bonds and love we all share. Oh and another thing Battles are definitely in this. What kind of Pokémon fanfic can this be without battling. Without further ado let's introduce the characters

 **Hōzuki 16yrs. Male Greninja (shiny)** -Hōzuki is a greninja of a special ability that's only been rumored. He's heard and listened to stories from his great grandmother about this ability. He thinks he doesn't have it, but what he doesn't know is that he does have it, but hasn't had the chance to be able to use it. His lvl 5yrs. earlier is 36, currently it is at 86. Brother to Shadow the Charizard. Moveset is Water Shuriken, Extrasensory, Gunk Shot and Night Slash.

 **Shadow 16yrs. Male Charizard** -Shadow is a Charizard with a power to chose the mega evolution be it X/Y to battle in. However he can only do it during emotional distress. In order to use it to its full potential he pictures his family dying which makes him go into the evolutions. When it is over he unwillingly reverts and continues on with his day. His lvl 5yrs. earlier is 37, currently it's 88. Brother to Hōzuki. Moveset is Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Thunder Punch and Air Slash.

 **Shula 16yrs. Female Braixen** -Shula is a braixen that has absorbed a everstone so that she'll never evolve. She is as Shadow defines "housewife material" and "perfect for Hōzuki". She has had a crush on Hōzuki the longest but could never tell him because she's scared. She rarely Battles and instead does Contest Spectacular. Her lvl 5yrs. earlier is 28, currently it's 50. Best friend to Lilya and sister to Ingnition. Moveset is Fire Blast, Psyshock, Protect and Toxic.

 **Flair 14yrs. Male Arcanine** -Flair is the kind of guy people would say is an extraordinary guy. He is rich and luxurious on some occasions. He said he wanted to see how some of the poor live and his parents agreed on his behalf. He bought a small 2 story house and lives in it and only eats what "common folk eat." He's the youngest out of the group. His lvl 5yrs earlier is 45, currently 79. Best friend to Hōzuki and Shadow. Moveset is Heat Wave, Close Combat, Wild Charge and Extreme Speed.

 **Lilya 17yrs. Female Togekiss** -Lilya is a togekiss that's ambitious and daring. Hōzuki defines her as a "lunatic nutjob that lost her mind". To be honest she just seems crazy but she's actually caring and is willing to go beyond the call of duty to protect her friends. She has a thirst for battling and stands her ground. She loves Shadow and has admitted it but waits on him to be ready for the relationship. Her lvl 5yrs. earlier is 40, currently 86. Best friend to Shula. Moveset is Sky Attack, Aura Sphere, Extreme Speed and Air Slash.

 **Psych 16yrs. Male Gallade** -Psych is a soft and honest guy once you get to know him. He treats everyone with tough love believing that we'll all grow strong as a school. Though he hasn't gotten in any real trouble he will if he goes way too far. Being in the M.E.D. he mega evolves in the pinch of a battle and holds his all until the very end. His lvl 5yrs earlier is 59, currently 89. In a relationship with Aria. Moveset is Psycho Cut, Teleport, Swords Dance and Close Combat.

 **Aria 16yrs. Female Gardevoir** -Aria is a gentle creature. Some claim her to be pure of heart, those that do haven't seen her battle. She does it with a burning passion to the very point that she will try to annihilate the entire field to win. She is the last member of the M.E.T. and controls her mega evolution at will. Her lvl 5yrs. earlier is 28, currently 80. In a relationship with Pysch. Moveset is Moonblast, Calm Mind, Future Sight and Draining Kiss.

 **Marshmellow ?yrs. ?Marshadow** -Marshadow bestowed upon the name of Marshmellow by Hōzuki's ancestors is a guardian that was assigned by Arceus to protect and watch over Hōzuki's family. They claim to be over hundreds of years old but acts like a child all the time. It is only revealed to family members, those who try to see simply cannot. Their lvl is unknown. Moveset is Spectral Theif, Close Combat, Sucker Punch and Stone Edge.


	2. Average day of Middle School

_Is... is this how it ends for me? Am I doomed to die here? Why Arceus, why does it have to happen to me. I just managed to make my life better than what it used to be. If I was going to go out like this I'd atleast make better accomplishments. Shula, is that you? I thought I said run away. Damnit, I'm fading out. Not now Arceus, not just yet. Marshmellow are you there? I'm sorry buddy._

 **5yrs. prior to death**

I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock, my best and only guess was that it was time to go to school. Without hesitation I turned it off and made my way downstairs to fix breakfast and lunch for me and Shadow, seeing as he won't be waking up anytime soon. Upon arriving in the kitchen I settled for my classic Torchicken noodles and Alolan Punch for Shadow. I just made myself coffee and got a bag of chips.

When breakfast was done I started on our school lunches, seeing as he was hopeless without me. "Ahhhhhh!" ( _loud thud)_ seems like he's awake now.

"Why didn't you wake me up, we're going to be late!" he stated in a panick attack.

"Calm down." I simply responded. "Take your breakfast and eat it our lunches are in our satchels. I'm going to get our Pokéds' so that we can battle away our boredom" I said as I went upstairs.

"Alright I'll be outside waiting to take us there. And don't fall asleep on my back, it's hard to fly while worrying about your health ya know" yelled Shadow while exiting the house.

I went upstairs and grabbed our game consoles but something bugged me, it was like I was being watched. I didn't know, nor did I care, so I kept going and made my way to the front door after grabbing our consoles and phones.

"Take us there" I said as I handed Shadow his console and phone.

"If you weren't my brother I'd Blast Burn you so hard the burn wouldn't heal" threatened Shadow.

"Is that a challenge my dear brother" I said mockingly.

"You bet it is now hop on and hold tight, I'm about to break the sound barrier".

I did as I was told and when I blinked we were already at school.

"You are without a doubt faster than me" I said surprised.

He returned my comment with a nod as we headed to our advisement/registration classes. Being bored and having nothing to do Shadow decides to sleep, while I practiced maintaining Water Shurikens for the battle teams in high school. We were going to graduate this year and since we were both me and Shadow signed up for battle team tryouts the second we return from summer.

The bell rung signaling the end of advisement. We made our way to our first period class. Me and my brother sat in the front while others had settled upon the back. I felt another watchful gaze upon me, I turned around only to be greeted with a surprised braixen as she quickly turned around.

"I'm telling you man she likes you" Shadow stated without a care in the world.

"How do you know, she hasn't said anything nor asked about me throughout this entire school year. Look we're almost done maybe we can ride this one out, go home and battle each other like brothers right?" I turned only to see him talking to the same braxien that turned her head after I saw her. He ended the conversation and walked over handing me a sheet of paper.

"It's her number, maybe during the summer you could actually hang around someone that isn't me or our friends on the game" he said.

"I'll try, but I won't be happy about it" I told him back.

"Look, she likes you and her Togekiss friend loves me" he stated.

"How do you know" my inquisitive side kicking in.

"Because intuitions, and since she couldn't say it too your face I had to relay the message. Now be a dear and don't break her heart" requested Shadow.

"Fine, we can do a double date on Sunday" I said.

"Great they don't have any plans on Sunday and neither do we perfect time" beamed the sunddenly happy Charizard.

Class continued on without a brief moment of hesitation. The test that determines us going to high school is moments away. We merely prepared for it. We suddenly blew through the day until lunch time. Shadow and I share same lunches but different classes. We met up ate our lunches and played on our Pokéds'. It was then he tried to spark up a conversation.

"So you thinking about taking her out or something" he asked curiously.

"I dunno, it all depends on what I can do. What I think is that she deserves someone better than me" I flat out stated. It was then I struck a nerve on Shadow as I began to see sparks in his fist.

"Hōzuki listen, you're my brother and I love you but she doesn't want anyone else but you. We're the most experienced fighters in this school as of right now. Others would injure just to get to our position, we were even offered a contract of 20,000 Poké dollars each every time we participate in a regional juniors battle. When I say this I mean it with all sincerity. You are capable of dealing with the most difficult situations without breaking a sweat or losing your cool. If anyone is good enough for a girl, it's you" my brother sated confidently.

"Ya know, you have such a way with words that makes me feel things, alright this Sunday we'll go on a double date" I said defeated.

"About time you come out of your shell, now let's get to the gym we have to raise our level for the next competition". I nodded and we headed out, as I did I looked back only to see the same braxien get flustered and turn away, guess he's right about her.

* * *

"I guess it's that time. Hopefully he won't freak out at the sight of me because I'm very friendly."

"Be wary, for this one shares a power that only those before had received. You must protect him with your life, as you have done with the previous generations."

"I will, Arceus. I just hope he can bear the responsibility of his powers."

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile At Keldeo Middle School_**

"You ready for this, I'm not going easy" Shadow said as he charged up a Thunder Punch.

"You don't need to, it really shows how soft you are" I retorted charging a Night Slash. "Now we're going all out" he stated seriously. Refereeing our battle was Flair, looking a bit too mesmerized by our power to even begin, fearing that the entire school would erupt in a fiery explosion.

"A-Alright then, let the battle commence."We both narrowed our eyes and darted towards each other, our attacks stood by a stalemate. We were looking dead at each other's eyes as we were caught in a clash using our arms to get the upper hand.

He charged up a flamethrower at close quarters combat, I jumped back and threw some Water Shurikens which collided and created a steamy haze. I dashed in and threw another set of Water Shurikens, he foresaw this and dodged. They were just a distraction until I jumped in his face and used five Water Shurikens, he countered with Thunder Punch which created a miniature explosion. Both of us were flinged onto opposite sides of the mat, unable to continue we settled on a draw. Some students might have preferred one of us to win, but that's battling.

"Good match bro, that was a close one" Shadow said happily.

"It was bound to be a draw, we've had 6 draws in a row. That's a new record by our standards and probably the world" I retorted.

"Think they'll pay us for that" he asked.

"No, of course they won't they'll just be mad that we tied. We need to get better so we can be able to beat one another, not tie" I said worryingly.

"Fine but I felt our levels go up by three during our battle, you think we could go for nationals and maybe internationals tournaments" he asked.

"We will believe me, but what we need to do is not make it a stalemate every time, let's fight like we are trying to kill each other but not really" I said trying to provoke the motivational flame in his body.

"I held back ya know, I don't want to use the power that I somehow obtained. I don't deserve it, I know I don't" he stated melancholically.

"Next time do use it, I want to figure out how I can counter it" I said cheerfully.

"Alright, I'll definitely do that" he said happy once more.

 **Shula's POV**

I saw the battle between Hōzuki and Shadow. Even though I dislike Battles I can't say I didn't enjoy seeing Hōzuki battle. Lilya must have seen me eye him, I have to play it off like nothing happened.

"So were you eyeing that hunk of a Pokémon" she asked.

I immediately flushed saying "I wasn't I was just enjoying a brotherly bond."

"Whatever you say girl but look at those two, strong handsome and they know how to treat a lady. Good thing we're double dating them on Sunday" she said cheerfully.

"I-I-I never agreed t-t-to t-that" I stammered in attempts of protest.

"Don't worry I got you, you're going to be fine. Dibs on the Charizard though."

Of course she would go for Shadow, but how am I going to tell Hōzuki that I like him.

I then saw a familiar face of a Gardevoir. Without a doubt it has to be Aria. One of the Mega Evolving Duo members. The other being Psych her boyfriend. They never fight unless it's a double battle.

"What are you chicks doing, I thought you were going to do stretches Shula" she asked trying to start up a conversation.

"We were admiring the hunk of meat that was just now sparring" said Lilya.

"Tell me about it I always do the same thing to Psych, and he knows I watch. Do they know or do you guys do it secretly" she asked intrigued.

"I-I wasn't" was my failure of a response.

"We totally were but Sunday we got a double date, wanna tag along and see how that goes?"

"A triple date you say... yea just say where we're meeting up."

"At this high end restaurant, real good food too. Afterwards maybe a little shopping and then we'll go our separate ways."

"Sounds fun me and Psych will definitely tag along, for guy and girl time right" she asked excitedly.

"Yea it'll be pleasant" I said nervously.

"Girl talk, you need to confess it's too obvious and the way you've been staring makes it look creepy" said Aria.

"Always with the brutal honesty huh, Aria" Lilya asked on my behalf.

"Gotta keep it real and simple" she replied.

"Aria's right, how can I confess to him if all I do is nothing."

"Why else are we here" Lilya asked.

"We always got your back girl" said Aria.

"You guys, I love you both so much" I said tearing up.

"There there we know, now let's end this day so we can enjoy ourselves" said Aria.

"I'm down for that" said Lilya.

"Of course" I said.

 **3rd Person POV**

It was seventh period with five minutes till school let's out for the weekend. All six of our peeps are in the same class talking to each other as they wait for the bell to ring. After hearing Psych and Aria going out with them Hōzuki decided to count his money before hand to see if he had enough. While everyone (mainly the guys) said they were going to pitch in to help pay for the food expenses. As the bell sounded all of the students made a dash to the exits while our main five took their time. As they made their way out they had chatted upon what was going to happen on Sunday. After a long conversation and a couple of laughs they all say their farewells to each other and head home.


	3. New CharactersGuardians

I forgot to do this so I'm doing it now. We got new characters/guardians involved in the series. The 2nd chapter should be out by Wednesday.

 **Ruz 500+yrs. Male Sceptile** -Ruz is a male sceptile capable of many things involving the forest and land. He has been apart of Hōzuki's family as one of their guardians for over 500 years. The seeds on his back are not only for transporting seeds but for growing/carrying items such as eggs, revival herbs or even berries. He can mega evolve at will due to him absorbing Sceptilite years ago. He is currently in a relationship with Aine the Gardevoir. His Moveset is Leaf Blade, Dragon Pulse, Earthquake and Frenzy Plant.

 **Aine 21yrs. Female Gardevoir** -Though rarely seen and spoken about she actually maintains a calm and peaceful life. When she had the courage to ask out Ruz (to which he accepted) she offered for the both of them to live in the forest. He accepts because that's all he's been doing but he worries if she can handle the life of the forest. She is in a relationship with Ruz the Sceptile. Her moveset is unknown.

 **Melody ?yrs. Female Meloetta** -Melody is a guardian who is new to her job. She has experience watching her boyfriend Marshmellow do it. She has a type of feeling that calms you down in her presence. She is the guardian to Shula the Braixen. Her moveset is Relic Song, Close Combat, Psyshock and Perish Song.


	4. The Guardians Arrival

**Marshmellow's POV**

Things are boring my friends. I'm sitting here in his house (invasion of privacy and all that I know)doing nothing. I haven't even eaten since I left the Hall Of Origin. I've already been throughout this medium sized house, in every room, (except theirs) and theirs nothing excited about him. His ancestors were more interesting than he is as of now.

 _ ***Click***_. That must be them getting home. Time to introduce myself. I walk downstairs and see a black Greninja that must be Hōzuki and a Charizard that must be Shadow. Then there was another figure with them, a Sceptile that none of the Council has told me about.

"Hi you guys, how was your day" I said joyfully unaware of what was about to happen. I only had a second to react before I was about to be hit with a Thunder Punch. In a split second I side stepped and Sucker Punched him in the stomach sending him flying past the front door and into the street.

 **Hōzuki's POV**

Holy...

 **Shadows POV**

Shit...

 **Ruz's POV**

EXCLAMATION MARK!

 **Marshmellows POV**

After that rude greeting to a family guardian I dusted myself off and said, "I'm not going to repeat myself and you're already on my bad side Shadow. How was your day."

 **Hōzuki's POV**

After seeing my own brother get sent into the street I turned to look at the strange creature in awe. He had asked us a question, I had no choice but to comply. "Good how about yours" I asked in response. Ruz simply said "it's been a challenge." The only thing he said was "great" before he rushed to Shadow to help him.

I then followed along side to see how my brother was doing. He was out cold with his eyes already swirling. I asked "What... level are you." He gave a bright smile and said "that's not on a need to know basis." We carried Shadow in and gave him some of Ruz's Revival herbs. He awoke only to see all of us standing around him.

"What... what happened" he asked wearily. "You got Sucker Punched by me, and you didn't bother to answer my question" the creature said overjoyed while sulking. "Well if it makes you feel any better it's was average. Arceus I feel like imma puke." "That's normal considering the bitterness of the herb" commented Ruz. "Just take it easy and down it all down with some water, you'll be fine." "Are we not going to address the Donphan in the room" I asked questionably.

 **Ruz's POV**

I'd new he'd show up, but now of all times. Guess they need to learn at some point. "What Donphan in the room" I asked nonchalantly. "This small little creature that just one hit K-O'd Shadow" he asked annoyed. "Guess you need to know then. He's our family guardian" I said. "What does that mean?" "He watches and looks over our family. Apparently your the one he wants to protect am I right?" "Yes, he must be protected and that's why I'm here. Quick question does he know about why I'm here?" "No he doesn't and he needs to figure it out on his own. Essentially this is Marshmellow the Marshadow, the one great grandma Torterra always talks about in her stories. He's here for you and only you Hōzuki, so treat him with respect. He might have the mindset of a child but he will fight for you no matter what."

 **Hōzuki's POV**

My head was spinning after what I was told. I couldn't believe the creature that great grandma Torterra always talked about is here, in our living room. "Think of me as your baby brother" he said enthusiastically. "Ok but I only have one question, why is your name Marshmellow?" "It was a name given to me by your Ancestors, though you can just call me Marsh if you want" he said. "Noted, but Ruz how long have you known about this" I asked curiously. "Longer than you think kiddo. If you must know I'm not really your big brother, I'm the family guardian as well" he stated confidently.

"How old are you guys?" "500+" stated Ruz. "I dunno I forgot" Marshmellow said. "WHAT" Shadow yelled. "How are you that old but look so young, it's almost impossible!" "Well I'll have you know, 1) I'm part gecko meaning my regeneration is superb compared to you guys, 2) I'm part of a tree meaning I have it's longevity and it's seeds which are on my back and 3) I won't leave this planet unless Arceus calls upon me." "Plus someone else should have a Guardian right about now. And I think you guys know here quite well" Marshmellow said extremely happily.

 **Shula's POV**

"Im home" I called out hoping my brother was here. Only silence followed before I went to the kitchen to find something to eat. I found some Poképuffs and decided to chow down on them until it was dinner time. It was then that I heard a rumbling noise upstairs. Cautiously I made my way up there, holding my twig in my hand with a flame lit on top. "Hello" I called out, but got no response. I made my way down the corridor and opened up all th room doors. Nothing was in either of them, until I came across my room.

The door bored into me saying "open me." I ended up opening the door only to find out that it was a unknown Pokémon in my room. The flame grew brighter as I yelled out "Who are you and what are doing in my house and room!" "The figure turned to face me and said with a calming voice "I am your new guardian, you may call me Melody the Meloetta." I almost whited out upon hearing the name, Meloetta. My question is how is this possible. And why is she here. "Why are you here?" "To protect you of course, I'm your guardian from now on. I was ordered by Arceus himself to look over you as was my boyfriend" she stated.

"I... I need to sit down" I said as I sat on my bed. She levitated towards me and said "Don't worry I won't harm you, that would be a direct and immediate judgement from Arceus. I'm suppose to follow you, give life advice and protect you from any harm that may be to much of a threat for you to handle." "Thanks but, you said you had a boyfriend, who is your boyfriend" I asked in curiosity. "The guardian of your dearest crush, Marshmellow the Marshadow."

"Wait Hōzuki has a guardian." "His entire family had Marshmellow as a guardian for generations on edge. But he has two guardians, the aforementioned Marshmellow and the Sceptile that plays the role of his brother." "Wait Ruz is his guardian as well, how old are all of you?" Marshmellows well over his thousands, Ruz is 500+ and you should know not to ask a lady her age. It's very rude." "Sorry but, it's just so rare to see a mythical Pokémon like you standing in front of me. It's unbelievable." "I know, but it's 7:40 and you have school tomorrow so I suggest that you take a shower and get ready. I'll be invisible but always around you, should you need me."

I took her advice and got me a new change of clothes and made my way to the shower. As I made my way I thought about the endless possibilities of the future that awaits me.

 **"Thinking about your future?"**

I was about to scream my head off and panick until the voice recognized itself as my guardian. "What are you doing infiltrating my mind and asking me these questions, you almost gave me a heart attack."

 **"Certain Pokémon can establish what we call neural links with others minds. I see what you see and hear what you hear. It's one of the most effective ways of doing my job, and since we're both females there's no need to worry. I assure you that you are safe. Plus there's no need to worry for your future, it changes with every opportunity you take."**

"I know about all that but, I worry for Hōzuki."

 **Why there's literally nothing to worry about. Soon enough when he turns of age he and Shadow will be invited over to the Pearls Celestial team. They already signed a contract and are getting stronger everyday. He can provide for almost anyone he happens to come across.**

"I'm not fond of battling, and I would rather do the Contest Spectacular. But can I actually be able to provide for a family in the future, should I have one. That's the only thing that's on my mind constantly."

 **The future holds many things in store for us. Though looking into the future causes some temporal anomalies that shouldn't be there. That's why we make sure certain Psychic Pokémon can look into the future. Only they can tell what will come of you.**

"Doesn't my evolutionary stage end with a psychic type. I'll just evolve to a Delphox and I'll be able to see then."

 **Do you wish/want to evolve into a Delphox. You question it all the time and you're not too sure. Maybe you would like to think it through more. Plus the Psychic types I'm referring to are the legendaries and mythical Pokémon.**

"Oh right, of course... silly me. I wonder what Hōzuki and them are doing."

 **Hōzuki's POV**

There's a deadlock in the house between Marshmellow and Shadow. "I don't know but I'm betting Marshmellows gonna win this fight Shadow. You might wanna tap out early" Ruz stated filled with energy. "What imma lose is that what you're saying" questioned Shadow. "YES" I said as I yelled at him. "They're not wrong I did punch you into the street 3hrs ago."

He withdrew, thankfully he didn't get launched through the walls of the house. Then we would have a real problem. "Don't you guys have a date tomorrow" Marshmellow asked. "How'd you know about that, I thought I told no one else but Hōzuki" Shadow said pissed at the small mythic. "Wait you guys have a date, count me in I'll call my girlfriend in. We can do a triple date." "It's already a triple date Ruz, you guys joining will make it a Quadruple date" Shadow said even more pissed. "Mellow out little dude I'll pay for everything in exchange for tagging along. I've been so caught up with the landscaping deal I couldn't take Aine out even if I wanted to."

"Fine you can come but no interference involving me and Hōzuki." "You might wanna make it a quintuple, my girlfriends gonna be there, sorry about that." Shadow was about to Blast Burn this house straight to the Distortion World but instead settled on going to bed immediately. Naturally all of us followed suit getting ready for tomorrow. Hope he doesn't burn us in our sleep.


	5. Spin-off (Hall of Origin)

_This is simply a spin-off of the original chapters and these things will continue for then on out. They might happen every so often or when I feel like doing a spin-off. So far I only have two spin-offs in mind. One in the Hall of Origin going into the many minds of the Legendaries and Mimikyu, Son of Giratina Adventures. Some of you might go to the likes of saying that it's a ripoff of rainyazurehoodies Papa Giratina. I give credit to him for giving me the idea, and I'm not trying to do something bad here. Just taking some ideas I got from his comics and making them into a story._ _Without further a do let's start it off with Arceus' POV._

 **Arceus' POV**

I took a break from watching over the world and decided to check on the shape of the hall of Origin. I looked in everyone's room. Manaphy to see her cradling the egg (I cursed the day I allowed her to breed), Shaymin both Land and Sky tending to their garden, Darkrai and Cresselia arguing and preparing for another battle, Dialga and Palkia combining their powers to maintain space and time and so on. However on thing beckoned me to go to the Distortion World to check on Giratina.

I decided to because I feel bad for him being depicted and treated as the Devil. I used Shadow Force and traveled to the Distortion World via the Shadows. I arrived and saw Giratina looking lonely whilst staring at the Real World. He seemed and felt envious of the others being in the Real World having fun, while he was condemned to stay here for eternity. I decided to stop and break the silence by sparking a conversation with him.

"Giratina, how have the odds favored you my child?" "They are fine, just wish I could go to the Real World like others. Instead I was banished here to maintain balance while being insulted all the while" he said furiously. "My son, you know that mustn't happen, for if it were to be the worlds would merge and collide. Throwing the Real and Distortion into chaos I fear many of my children will be lost in the collision." "I know and I suppose you're right."

"How is my grandson been doing in his little school?" This seemed to have brightened his mood because he was filled with energy of the likes I have never seen before. "The little ghost is doing extremely well. He even told me he might be either going into professional battling or sports. That kid is my world ya know." "I do, just like all of you are mine. I wish to prolong this conversation but, I must check on all Legendaries before continuing my duties. I bid you a farewell my son." "Same dad." With that I Shadow Forced my way out of the Distortion World and back into reality.

I was greeted by Palkia and Dialga. "How does the day fare you two?" "We checked on all Legendaries, the only one is Mewtwo. He's still in his, how do you say... feelings" informed Palkia. "If it were up to me I'd have erased his existence from the time line long ago" said Dialga. "Now now my child, he is one of us. Be it clone or not we must respect him and welcome him with open arms." I then used Shadow Force to travel to Mewtwo's location.

I arrived to see him standing there, on the edge of a mountain. I also felt the presence of psychic energy around me. I shifted to the Dread Plate before the Psystrike particles hit. "You grow stronger every day child." "Dont speak to me as if you are my father, I'm nothing but a abomination created by humans. You, the Legendaries and everyone else means nothing to me" he said hurling a Aura Sphere. I shifted to the Spooky Plate to avoid being hit by it. "You mean a lot to us, we want you to sit among the Legendary Council among us Legendaries. Join us, become one of us and work along side our brethren." "I choose not to stand among you, there being a disturbance within someone else." "We can help, we care for you, all of us. Come let's go to the Hall of Origin and get you situated."

He reluctantly agreed and we Shadow Forced our way back into the Hall of Origin. Upon our arrival we were greeted with a familiar face, that face being Mew. "BROTHER" exclaimed the overexcited Mew. "Dear sister, how have you been since my departure?" "I've been sad because you never visit us. I began to think you hated everyone, including me" Mew said with Melancholy in her voice. Mewtwo then decided that it would be best for him to stay, seeing that a certain someone would be very displeased of his sudden leave again.

"Fret not dear sister, I've decided to take my place among the Legendary Council." Mew seemed to like this idea as she beamed so brightly is could rival a hyper beam. "Really that's great, maybe you could stay in our room. I did make some adjustments to your side since your departure" she stated enthusiastically. "I would like that greatly, though I have a feeling I might have to reintroduce my presence among the others. They will be surprised to see me here once again, but shocked to see me here permanently." "I shall prepare the meeting and call all Guardians and Legendaries. In the meantime I suggest you two catch up on what both of you have missed in past few years." Arceus then walks away to his room to use his neural link to talk to all and arrange the meeting.

 **"Attention all Legendaries and Guardians, it is I Arceus and I call upon all of you to the Hall of Origin. A new member has arrived and is being put into the Legendary Council. That is all."**

 **Marshmellows POV**

I heard the broadcast and wondered if he was serious about a new member to the council. I then decided to obey since I had no other option than getting bored. "I'll be back later kiddo" I told Hōzuki as I vanished into the shadows traveling to the Hall of Origin.

 **Melody's POV**

Upon listening to Arceus I wondered if who he recruited into the Council was who I think it is. I decided to go, intrigued on who it might be. I then called upon Palkia to use her Spacial Rend to get me there. "I heard as well, we must go for we do not have a choice or say in the matter" Palkia informed. She used her claw to open a rift in space to get us to the Hall of Origin.

Upon arriving I was greeted with a familiar figure inside my shadow watching me. "Come on out, I can sense your presence in my shadow. He came out of my shadow with a smile on his face and hugged me saying "Arceus how much I've missed you." I recoiled a bit from his sudden burst of seriousness in his voice before hugging him back and saying "you don't know the half of it." All were going to the assembly area to carry on with what he had called us here. Marshmellow and I were catching up with each other along the way.

When we arrived Arceus had a look on his face that dared anyone to say he was joking about what he was about to say. He then spoke "my children, as you all know we have a new member upon the Legendary Council. As many of you have guessed it is in fact Mewtwo. He has decided to become one and live amongst us. Should you have any questions ask him, any negative feedback keep to yourself. I hereby adjourn this meeting."

Many of us were shocked in place while others had either left or asked him questions. I looked at Marshmellow to see his reaction but, he was unphased. It had seemed like he was expecting this to happen. "What are your thoughts on this decision" I asked cautiously. "I knew this would happen, it was only a matter of time though. I suggest we get back, we have a date tomorrow and neither one of us wants to be late." I agreed as we went back to the entrance hall to see Palkias portal holding up well. We then kissed and said our goodbyes before we departed. _This could change everything in the blink of an eye,_ I thought to myself.


	6. The Date (Hōzuki's POV)

_This started progression on Tuesday sorry for the extreme delay. I've been busy with my mothers birthday being on said Tuesday and Mother's Day. Let's just cut to the story shall we, we shall great let's start._

 **Hōzuki's POV**

I woke up to the radiance of the suns rays beating down on me. I looked at the time to see that it was already 11:00 A.M. I panicked and looked in Shadows and Ruz's rooms, only to find out they already left. WITHOUT ME! I decided to just go and get situated. After taking care of hygiene and finding some clothes to wear I dashed out the door and checked my phone for any hints. So far I only came across one thing.

 _Shadow: Yo at the Square waiting on you hurry up, you're starting to disappoint us and embarrass yourself (30min ago)_

After seeing the message I realized the quickest way to the park was through the East side of our neighborhood. Without thinking I dashed across the roof of the houses being insulted by many of my neighbors, some who threw hazards at me as I was crossing the roofs. After 10min of dodging and 5min of an endless sprint I made it to the park. I was tired and exhausted ready to keel over and die, but remembered I had a date. So I tried to make myself presentable, failing all the while.

"Why... _*huff*_ you guys... _*huff*_ wake me up" I said in between breaths. "We knew you would wake up, just not this late. All of us got here on our separate times, I got here at 7:00 A.M., Ruz has been here all night sleeping underground in his Mega Evolved form with his tail sticking out, Lilya at 6:00 Aine at 8:00 and Shula 10mins ago" Shadow said in a tone of disappointment. "Wait, then where's Ruz" I asked rejuvenated. "Look at that small tree right there, he's been performing photosynthesis, he'll be done in a sec."

Literally after saying that Ruz appeared out of the ground as a glowing aura encased him. Afterwards you saw him in his regular form of a Sceptile. "That was refreshing" he said as he stretched. He then looked at Aine and had a look on his face I've never seen before in my life, the look of sadness and begging for forgiveness. "Aine I'm sorry that I wasn't able to take you out like I use to. I've been so caught up with the landscaping deal that I ju-" he was then cut off by a pair of lips, Aines to be exact. "It's okay, I already forgave you." He then reached around her and hugged her tightly uttering the words "Arceus I love you so much."

After that loving touch of emotions we decided to kick off our date with a burst of energy. They all moved onwards to the restaurant while I was still recovering from the aftershock. Just then a white paw had made it's way into my line of sight. As I looked up it was Shula holding out her hand for me to take it. "Well since we're here we might as well enjoy ourselves right. I mean, what other reason could we be coming out here for exactly?" She had looked like a angel fresh out of heaven, I had no choice but to take her hand. As I did she jumped for a second before calming down and continuing on with a precious smile.

As we walked to catch up with the others I decided to spark up a conversation, something I regretted doing. "You look extravagant" damn, I bet I'm already screwing this up. As I looked over to her she had her head down with a massive blush on her face. Guess I made her quite embarrassed. "T-T-Thank you, you look very h-handsome" she said as if it was hard for her to say. "Why thank you kindly madam." When we caught up with the others we came up at this high class restaurant called "The Snoring Munch". "I've heard good reviews from this place. Supposedly they have good food and excellent music" Ruz said.

A waitress in a Kalos maid outfit had walked over to us and asked if we were to be seated. We all said yes and she lead us to our table and handed us our menus. We all contemplated what drinks we should get. I settled with water because I need to keep these membranes on my tongue hydrated so it doesn't dry out. Ruz also settled with water because he literally needs it for being part tree, everyone else settled for a soda of some sort. We then decided to talk amongst ourselves seeing how none of us got to know each other yet.

"Well I'll go first, I'm Hōzuki a Greninja as you can see. I'm very experienced when it comes to battling and I'm the 2nd fastest Mon in the school. I like to play games and me and Shadow had to postpone the raid due to this wonderful night. I have no interest in anyone and only want to focus on my career." "I'm Shadow a Charizard obviously and #1 in the school when it comes to battling. I don't like anyone and I just want to become stronger than I already am. That is all." "I'm Ruz a landscaper, #3 in the area compared to a Meganium and a Venusaur. I have a deal working at this hotel that's paying me by the hour. I'm alright at battling and my love interest is the lovely Mon you see right next to me." This earned a blush from the Gardevoir. I'm Aine a Gardevoir nice to meet you all. I'm a Pokémon researcher but, our progress has hit a amazing discovery so everyone's taking a break. I wish to get back to it but, I'm afraid I'm on break just like everyone else. My current love interest is that handsome Giratina you see next to me." This earned a smirk from the Sceptile. "I'm Shula a Braixen. I don't really have anything to say except I live with my brother that's almost never home. I am interested in someone but I think it's better if I hold off on my confession." "I'm Lilya a Togekiss. Love battling and would soon like to chime in on it due to what most people describe as a rare moveset. Eager to test it out myself and see if I can be contracted by International Teams. My current interest is Shadow."

All eyes fixated on Shadow to see how he would react. He just simply said "That's mighty kind of you to take a interest in me. But I'm afraid I will have to take a rain check on becoming your boyfriend." We all then looked at Lilya to see how she would react. She just smiled and said "I can wait on you." Our drinks then arrived and we began to drink them. The waitress then asked if we were ready to order. I ordered the Oran Berry Parfait, Shula ordered the same, Shadow and Lilya ordered 24oz. steak to my surprise and Ruz ordered spaghetti for both him and Aine. We waited for our food to arrive when suddenly a friend from school walked up to our table.

"Heya guys, how does the day fare to you" asked a certain Arcanine. "Flair you old so and so how are you doing" Shadow asked. "I'm doing well but what are all of you doing here?" "Simple we are on a Quintuple date as of right now." "Where are the other two" he asked confused. "You see one is the date with destiny and the other is somewhere. They prefer not to reveal themselves. Come to think about it what are you doing here?" "I own majority of the stock in this restaurant. So naturally, I come by every month to check up on the place and to see how it's doing." "That's amazing dude, bet you get a lot of Pokédollars to your account" Shadow said surprised. "About 525K is put in at the end of every 6months." "Seems like you're doing well for someone your age. Already got your life figured out huh" Ruz said. "Why yes I do, now if you will excuse me I must be going. I'll see you all at school." "You bet, and we better have a battle when we get back" Shadow said. "Count on it."

Our food then arrived and we all dug in. Shula ate very well mannered and took her time savoring the flavors. On the other hand Shadow and Lilya were demolishing their steak by the second while eating as etiquette as possible. Ruz and Aine were simply eating their spaghetti, all the while occasionally looking at each other to admire one another. I just gulped mine down in one swallow. "What" I asked as they looked in amazement. They then continued eating. Upon finishing the waitress arrived with the check reduced by 50% with a note saying "Enjoy you guys and I've already tipped her. No need to worry. -Flair." "Guess we owe him big time" Ruz stated. "We'll be sure to thank him tomorrow" I said. "Man am I proud I raised two exemplary young Mons." Ruz then paid the bill and tipped the waitress out of kindness and we all left. We decided to go our separate ways to drop off our dates. We said our farewells and continued on the trek home.

Upon arriving at her house I was amazed. It was almost like a manor or a mansion even. I wonder what she or her brother did to afford all of this. I walked her up to the front door and got ready to say our goodbyes. When she opened the door she had waved a final goodbye and shut the door. Seeing as I was far from my house I decided to dash across the roof tops again, hopefully nobody will see me doing this. I arrived at the house only to see Shadow looking infuriated and Ruz looking more serious than ever.

"I'm telling you we're keeping it until we can figure out what can come of this" shouted Ruz. "You know nothing about this old man, this is a huge responsibility that you're toying with. Just because Aine wants to analyze it doesn't mean you can keep it" retorted Shadow. "Well remember that we found this egg and we are keeping it." I then decided to butt in to get the gist of what's occurring. "What egg?"

"Ruz and Aine found a egg on the way home and Ruz had volunteered to keep it, while I'm all against it." "Why not let him keep it, it's a rare unhatched egg and I actually am intrigued to see what will come out of it." "Ok see, he gets it. This just might be the breakthrough that Aine needs in order to be able to succeed in her research. And I am not letting her down." "Ruz, why don't you just move in with Aine. That way both of you can supervise and increase progression with the egg" I offered. "I'm already on it, I'll see you two around whenever I can. Chances are I'm going to be too busy to do either of those things." "I'll visit you during your landscaping deal" I said. "Just marry her already old man." "Goodbye the both of you, I'll try to make time to stop by." He then picks up the egg that had a very strange pattern, the likes of which I've never seen and leaves."

"You should be more respectful to him ya know." "He'll get over it, it's only a matter of time." Wishing not to further this conversation I decided to go to bed because we do have school tomorrow. I'll let Shadow do what he wants for now. I take a shower and hydrated my tongue before going to sleep. Tomorrow is a new day.

 _Who's POV Should I do next. Vote down below_

Shula

Shadow

Ruz

Aine

Flair

Marshmellow

Melody

Lilya

I'll update the next part as soon as I can. If you wish to vote go to WattPad under the username JoAnnesAlbany, Thanks for reading.


	7. What a Let Down

There were no votes sadly, but it gave me time to come up with many ideas for everyone's POV. So you're going to have to guess who's next. -JoAnnesAlbany


	8. Please understand my reasoning

It's coming my friends hold on I'm just playing Injustice 2 on PC and D2 on Xbox and COD: IW on PS4. Give me time I'm working on it. So far it's almost done. So please be a little more patient. Thank you.


	9. The Date (Ruz's POV)

_We had a voting pool but, nobody voted. This story isn't really all that popular though so it was going to be a let down without the voting. I just wish it could get some recognition, on Wattpad it has tons (69 views) but I don't know about it being here. Guess Kalos shipping's are 2yrs. ago huh. I wouldn't expect to see a lot of Greninja and Braixen shipping's around here nowadays, well being made or in progress. Since I promised a story I'll deliver a story till the bitter end. _

**Ruz's POV (The Night Before)**

After talking with Hōzuki and Shadow all of us had decided to go to bed. Upon entering my bed room I decided to call Aine to see if we can hang out, since it's been too long. The line gave a couple of rings before she picks it up. "Ughhh, hello who is it" Aine asked wearily. "Oh, is this a bad time I was just goi-" yet he was cut off by an overly excited girlfriend. "NOOOO IM NOT BUSY NOR IS THIS A BAD TIME WHY WHAT'S GOING ON?" The Sceptile had shielded his ears in the nick of time before going deaf. "Nothing is going on, I just wanted to know if you're free to go on a date tomorrow." "Ohh yea sure, we just made a excellent discovery and we all got sometime off. I was hoping that the landscaping deal you were apart of would be done or close to by now."

Ruz had then felt some sadness in himself and hesitated before responding. "Yea about that, The job isn't done yet. They want us to continue the landscaping deal, but they had increased the payout. We'll be done around the month of June" he said sadly. "That's ok, just as long as you're still with me. ...You are still with me right?" "Of course I am, what gives you that idea?" "Just making sure. You know how things were for me." "Yea, I know. Do you remember the first day we met?" "How could I forget it's what made me fall in love with you."

 **5yrs. deeper into the past**

"Crap I'm so late. Need to get to class as soon as possible. Damnit Shadow, why'd you and Hōzuki have to fight each other on the way to school. I have no choice, I got to cut through the park in order to get there." As I began running through the vast, yet empty park I heard some conversation going on. Usually no ones at the parks around this time of day. At my terrible and stupid risk taking instinct I chose to listen in and see what was going on.

"Come on, there's this cool party down the street. We need you to be there, ya know to liven it up" said the guy. "No I don't want to go, I just want to continue going to class. Why did you even meet me in this park" said the female. "Alright, guess I'll have to drag you to it then" he said as he had picked her up and decided to run off with her. "H-h-hey let me go" she screamed and protested against the guy. I then decided to jump down from the tree and see what's actually happening. "Hey, let her go" I yelled at him.

As he turned around I got a pretty good idea of his strength. He was an Emboar and she was a Gardevoir. "Or what, a puny runt like you couldn't do anything to a strong and built guy like me" he boasted. I had stomped the ground, causing a Earthquake, since she is off the ground she should be fine. He had dropped he and kneeled down, I took the opportunity to grab her and dash away from him. "You alright, not hurt in any kind of way are you." She took a moment to respond before stuttering "I-I'm alright, thank you." "Good, just making sure" I said with a reassuring smile.

I then noticed some heat radiating below me. I looked down only to see a move coming in fast. With no time at all I threw her away from me and got hit, my guess was correct the move was Blast Burn. "You are going to pay for what you did. And I'm going to make sure that you do" he said infuriated. "Damn, cheap shot. Not like certain Pokémon to kill the stealer and their catch at the same time." "Who cares you're going to die!" Seeing as he was recharging from that special attack without fainting me, I decided to do the same. I stomped the ground once more and a giant root came from below, wrapped around his ankle and sent him flying to Kingdom Come. All the while he was screaming "No no no NOOOOOOOOO!"

After seeing him get launched off I had fallen to the ground. The Blast Burn took a greater toll on me than I thought it had. Just then I heard footsteps approaching my direction. I looked up only to see her standing before me using Heal Pulse to get me back on my feet. "Are you okay? You took a major burn there." "I'm fine. Though I should be asking you if you are okay. I kinda did throw you a great distance away for you to be safe." "I'm fine, I used Psychic in order to fall safely. By the way what brings you through the park?" "Huh that's a funny question. You see I am HOLY CRAP I'M LATE FOR CLASS I GOT TO GO!" "Wait at least let me get your number." "Here this is my number call me around 6-10 P.M. I'll be available then. See ya later."

 **Returning to the present**

"Ha yea. Those were some good times. Where did the time fly?" "Miles away from us, probably eons away by now." Just then a ping went off saying we are to meet around 9 o'clock at the park. "Suddenly text erupted the phone in a matter of seconds saying all kinds of stuff in agreement. "Who are the other two people?" "Let's just have you meet them rather than me telling you." "Alright, I'll see you then okay." "You bet, love you." "Love you too." The line was disconnected. I pondered what I was going to do before I had made a choice to head to the park and get some nutrients in me. I left the house walking to the park finding my usual hole in the ground that I had made for photosynthesizing. I climbed in Mega Evolved and closed my eyes getting some sleep. "If I'm lucky I just might be able to steal some electricity from fighting Pokémon" I said before falling asleep.

I awoke to the sound of commotion and decided to emerge from the hole I was in. Upon doing that I had deactivated my Mega Evolved form and said "That was refreshing." I then saw someone who I couldn't bare to look at in the eyes. Without a moment of hesitation I knelt down and said "Aine I'm sorry that I wasn't able to take you out like I use to. I've been so caught up with the landscaping deal that I ju-" I was then cut off by a pair of lips, Aines to be exact. "It's okay, I already forgave you." I then stood up, reached around her and hugged her tightly uttering the words "Arceus I love you so much."

After our loving reunion we all decided to head towards the restaurant with Hōzuki in tow. I then looked back to see why they weren't following us only to find out that the Braixen is trying to help Hōzuki back on his feet. "40 that they get hooked up" Aine had said. "I can guarantee no ones going to bet against you on that" I had said in response. "Agreed both Shadow and the Togekiss said. As we made out way through the city we went to the restaurant called "The Snoring Munch." We had a brief introduction to who we are, met one of Hōzuki's friends from school who owns a share of this place and was happy enough to cut our bill in half and tip the waitress. I still tipped her in thanks of her excellent service but, I'll be sure to give my thanks to him the next time I see him. Afterwards we decided to part ways so that we could tke our dates home. We said our goodbyes before proceeding with the night.

"I really enjoyed this night. Thanks Ruz you're the best" Aine had said with such glee. "I'd like to think that but, I cannot. I just did what I could so that I can make you happy. That's all that matters to me." "Ruz..." Aine had said only to be speechless. "And we're here." "This isn't my house it's the park." "I know. I wanted this to be special" I said as I got down on one knee. "Ruz, you can't be doing this right now" she said on the verge of tears. "You are the world to me, you give me the strength and determination that no one else, not even Arceus himself could give me.

 **Hall of Origin**

"I'm sensing a disturbance as if my presence or my powers are required. Eh, I'll get to it later."

 **At the park**

"I wish to spend every moment with you, through heaven or hell. So this question means a lot to me, and I know it means a lot to you based on your reaction so. Aine would you do the honors of marrying me" I asked pulling out a black box with a ring in it from one of my seed sacks (no dirty thoughts guys). I saw her tremble, cry and tackle me screaming "YES" as she nuzzled her face onto mine. Afterwards we got back up on our feet and I had put the ring on her finger. We then shared a tender loving kiss that lasted for a good minute, due to the lack of oxygen we had to separate. We had then made the trek to her house to drop her off.

When we had arrived at her house there was a box with a cloth hanging out of it. Since we didn't know what could be in it I decided to investigate. Instead of anything crazy or life-threatening I had found a egg with an unusual pattern. "Hey Aine, come look at this" I called out from the front of the house. She had dashed over to see what it was I was calling her for. I thought she would know what it is but instead she had the same confounded look on her face as I did mine. "It's definitely unknown I'll give you that but, who does it belong to?" "Do you know any Pokémon capable of producing this egg pattern. Any hints from your research or something that could prevail?" "No nothing. In the meantime I suggest that you take care of it. If you can bring it over so that I may run test. We may be taking a break but our key cards still work ya know."

"I'll be sure to do that but, since we're already here at your house I guess this is goodbye?" "Yea until next time, or you could just move in with me that way we both keep an eye on the egg" she had said in a lustful tone. "I'll start packing my things. Stay safe okay, I'll see you tomorrow." "Same here." We shared another loving kiss, but this one had riled us up. Luckily we backed off and went our separate ways. I put the egg in one of my seed sacks for the time being to keep it safe and warm.

Telling the news to the house was a different story though. Shadow had completely overreacted actually being responsible in his life but saying that I couldn't take care of an egg. We had a argument that lasted ten minutes before Hōzuki had walked in asking what happened. After a brief explanation he had come to the conclusion of a compromise saying that I can watch over the egg, but I would have to do it at Aines house. Since I was moving in anyways I decided to go along with it seeing how it benefits me.

After packing what I could and leaving I checked the seed wondering if the egg was alright, thankfully it was. Seeing as Aines house was a decent set of miles from my location I decided to Mega Evolve and use my speed to get there faster than my usual pace. When I got there I knocked on the door seeing here answer it in her sleeping gown. She let me in saying "A spot on the bed has already been prepared for you." I knew what she meant and decided to put the egg in her laboratory downstairs. I then unpacked and hopped in the bed with her. The both of us, together with barely anything separating us. This is how I want it to be. "Love you Ruz." "Love you too Aine." If this is what it feels like to love, then I don't ever want to leave here.

 _That will be my last POV for the date. Wonder what will come of the crew. It is the last day of school for me so why not have them test. Give you guys a image of their intellectual skills eh. Anyways hope you enjoyed, the next one will be out when I get the chance. Love you guys and thanks for the support. See ya!_


	10. Testing Day

_For now on I'm going to be doing this from the 3rd person perspective. Switching between POV's is annoying so I decided to tell it from our POV as we watch them. Let's get started shall we._

* * *

The new day had dawned it's way into the residence of which Hōzuki and Shadow lived. Ruz was nowhere to be found because he had moved in with Aine. Hōzuki's alarm had went off signaling to both him and Shadow that it was time to go back to school. On Sunday nothing eventful had happened so they went right back to laying down, playing games and what not. Upon waking up he had looked at the time seeing that if he wanted to make good time he needed to get moving quickly. He jumped out of bed and made his way into the shower. After showering he decided to make some coffee and breakfast.

Shadow then awoke to the loud noise of a ruckus that could be heard a mile away. Shadow had just encountered a good dream and was in no mood to be disturbed. He made his way down stairs only to smell a good breakfast being brewed up. He forgot why he was angry to begin with and instantly sat down and engaged Hōzuki in a conversation.

"How was the date for you, because from the look on your face when you got back it was a disappointment."

Hōzuki then replied with "It was a let down when you cancelled the raid to invite no, drag me on a date and disrespect Ruz making him leave and then come to now and ask me how it went. It was average."

"See that wasn't so bad now was it?"

"Shut up and eat will ya."

After finishing their breakfast they decided to make their way to school. Seeing as how it didn't start until 8:00 A.M. and they left at 6:00 A.M. they decided to walk and not fly there. A lot of stuff was happening on the streets and the town was just as noisy as ever in the morning just like it was in the afternoon and evening. They decided to stop by a local bakery to get something that could keep them awake during class. Hōzuki had gotten some bread because why not and Shadow had gotten himself a cupcake. When it comes to sweet tooth's no one can best Shadow.

They had arrived at school but no one was there. Of course it had to be at least an hour before the first student had showed up and less time for the first administrator to show. Hōzuki then got the brilliant idea of having a battle at the schools field. Shadow had reluctantly agreed seeing as he wasn't fully amped up for the day as Hōzuki was. When they arrived at the field shook hands and got on separate sides and prepared for battle. Hōzuki was the first to make a move using his Water Shuriken's, Shadow had countered with a Flamethrower creating a smoking haze of steam. It was a thick haze and nothing could be seen, but both sides had charged in Thunder Punch and Night Slash in hand and clashed in the middle clearing the haze.

"You're slipping brah" Hōzuki had said to Shadow. "Can't put out these flames" Shadow retorted back.

They then had a clash of strength to which Hōzuki had won throwing two Shuriken's at close range and kicking him across the field. He had no time to react as he was hit with a powerful headache, only to realize Hōzuki had used Extrasensory. He got up and charged up a Thunder Punch and dashed towards Hōzuki. Hōzuki charged up a Night Slash and charged right back at him. They clashed and exchanged blows several times before they were exhausted. They only had strength for one last attack. Hōzuki using his strongest one, Gunk Shot and Shadow Flamethrower. They dashed at each other heavily exhausted ready to faint from fatigue at anytime but held on to make this one attack connect. They met in the center Hōzuki extending his arm with the Gunk Shot in hand and Shadow with Flamethrower at distance. They created another haze only for those two to charge in and exchange blows once more with Thunder Punch and Water Shuriken. Both fainted due to fatigue on the field, little did they know the bell had just rung.

* * *

Shula and Lilya was making their way into the classroom. Though when they entered the classroom two figures that were always early are suddenly not there. "What do you think is holding them back" Shula had asked confounded.

"I bet they're at the field battling, come on let's go see" Lilya had said. The two had made their way to the school's battling field located outside. When they had arrived they saw a familiar black Greninja and a Orange Charizard passed out on the ground. One of whom had suffered from paralysis and the other from poison.

"We should get them to a nurse, come on help me move them" Shula said expressing concern for both of her friends.

After picking up the two pokemon they carried them to Nurse Liligant. "They'll be fine but, mind explaining to me what these two were doing to end up in such as condition" she asked inquisitively.

"They were battling at the schools field, seems they both used their most powerful moves to see who would win" Shula had answered.

"But like always it ends with a tie occurring" Lilya added. All the nurse did was nod before using Aromatherapy, clearing their poison and paralysis. "Do you four have a class together?"

"Why yes we do, think we can take them there. They'll miss testing if they stay here." The nurse then gave them a questionable look as if she had heard the worlds worse joke.

"As much as I would want them out of here so they can test no you can't. Whatever they did while battling caused their fatigue to shoot into the stars. They'll probably be unconscious until lunch time. I'll give them a excuse, but you two still need to get back to class for testing so hurry up and leave. You don't want to be late to class now do you?"

When they heard what the nurse said they thanked her before flying straight down the halls into the classroom. They made it in enough time to be seated in the classroom. The teacher a Porygon-Z had asked where the two missing students were. Shula had told the teacher and the class the entire story of why Hōzuki and Shadow were not present. The teacher then had a little breakdown (not angry just one of Porygon-Z's actual breakdown when in battle or fainting) before saying "It doesn't surprise me."

He then handed out the test and started the clock. Student's had no time to begin, the second they got it they started the test. This was the EOC. It determined if they had passed the eighth grade. Sure everyone's grades are good, but if their good enough there might be a zer0 percent chance you'll fail. Although, if you are doing poorly you have to pass. Essentially the pressure was at it's most critical peak here.

* * *

Back in the infirmary our two Pokémon had recovered from their injuries and are fully awake. "So, you two tried killing each other again" a mysterious voice asked.

"Who's there, show and identify yourself immediately" Hōzuki barked as he charged up a Night Slash.

"Ease up it's only me. Seems you recovered faster than your brother, I'm shocked. Rimshot."

"Alright, besides how have you guys been? We didn't see you throughout the entire date" Hōzuki had questioned concerned.

"We went on a date of our own ya know. We're Mythics, if anyone sees us it'll be a huge disaster. So we had to split and break off."

"That's alright, but what am I doing here?"

"You two collapsed because of fatigue during battle and your girlfriends had rushed you guys here. Plus you should get going to lunch it's about that time ya know."

"Crap you're right we got to go."

"Wait, Mewtwo had made this liquid using his knowledge and research lab at the Hall Of Origin" he said as he held up two syringes. "Pick your poison."

"The one on the right, wait wha-" he had no time as he was already injected with the needle inserting all of it's light cyan blue contents. "Wait, am I poisoned for real" Hōzuki had asked extremely concerned.

"No you're not" Marshmellow said as he injected Shadow with the dark scarlet contents. "It's a type of drug that might be beneficial. You'll need to learn how to master it, both of you. That way it won't activate on it's own. Instead you'll be saying when it activates and when it doesn't. Anyways I must go as you must as well" he said shadow blending.

"No wait I still have more questions" Hōzuki called out only to realize that he's far gone. Soon the nurse came in worried about what was happening to her patients and had already charged up an Energy Ball.

"Who's hurting you, where are they!"

"Nobody's hurting us, I was just talking to myself" he panicked trying to explain to the nurse.

"If that's the case maybe you should stay longer so I can get a full diagnostic on your brain to see what is going on in your mind. If you're talking to yourself, then your fatigue must have escalated to extremely high levels over the very few hours."

"No I'm fine honest, I'll just wake up shadow and take my leave. I think we have overstayed our welcome. Thank you for your hospitality" he said as he was waking up Shadow from the clinics bed. Afterwards they had thanked the nurse and made their way to the commons to acquaint with some friends, but of course they got their lunches from their lockers first.

* * *

When they walked into the cafeteria they had realized how quiet it was. Everyone was either entirely chatty or just trying to start some sort of fight in order to see who's the strongest. But the two strongest in the school are the one's who sat at the table with their friend. "Why's it so quiet. Did someone die while we were unconscious" Hōzuki had asked.

"Something died alright" Psych had responded back. "Everyone's spirits. Pokémon are only morbid like this when one thing occurs, testing. Not one person, but everyone here thinks that they had failed the test."

It was then that Shadow had came to his senses and almost yelled out what he was going to say, but was quick enough to make it quiet so not to disturb anyone here. "What test, the EOC. Did we seriously miss it. What a drag" he complained.

"We only have one EOC, and since we're doing good in all classes maintaining straight A's there should be no reason as to how we're going to fail this test" Hōzuki had told Shadow.

"You are right about that. Not only are you two the strongest, but the smartest out of the entire school. No one can rival you here, but each other. You two always either end with a tie or lose and make a huge comeback, be it battling or education wise" Psych had told them.

"I feel like I had accomplished it all. Where do I go from here" Shadow had asked contemplating his life choices.

"High School, College, International Battling after you pick your team, Marriage, Family, Retirement, Golden Years and Death" Hōzuki had said in response.

"Sounds about right" Psych said.

"Yea, it really does sound like me to be honest. I mean I am going to do that and you just summed up my entire life story so, yea."

"Arcues you are predictable. Hey, where's Flair?"

"He's still maintaining one of his businesses that he still owns a share of. He rarely comes to school but he gets teaching from many tutors at home. He might even come here for the graduation and just leave. I mean, he already is a candidate for a summa cume laude and he's only like what twelve?"

"Nine actually" Shadow deadpanned.

"Point is he's smarter than us and he can graduate college literally right now. But he needs to graduate High School before that happens so he's attending with us. If he didn't have to attend High School we wouldn't even see him again. That's my take on where he is, or what he is."

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the girls_

"You can stop staring at them Shula they're fine. They look alright to me and they don't seem to be fainting or passing out and are in perfectly good health" Lilya said.

"I just want to make sure that they're in perfect condition. In any case I can watch over them."

"You two girls are hopeless. Mon's don't want you to check up on them, they want to check up on you. If you keep staring they'll just think that you're a major stalker and probably never talk to you. Ya see you need to lay it in easy bow chicka bow wowand pretend you don't care. If you ignore them they'll want you more. The strategy works all the time, trust me."

The two looked at each other before looking back to Aria with confuzzled looks on their faces wondering if she was serious about this advice. Suddenly Lilya had spoken saying "You might be the craziest and freakiest Pokémon I met in my life time and I like that about you but honey, sometimes we can't take your advice."

"I agree with the advice part but I've met crazier and freakier in my life. Like my brother Ignition, he is a insane scientist so dedicated to his research he rarely ever comes home. His girlfriend does checkup on me every now and then, so she makes up for him. Though he still checks up on me if I need anything and makes sure I'm doing alright."

"That's great to know, but introduce your boyfriend to Hōzuki to him. You know how your brother gets when he finds out you have a boyfriend tagging along" Aria had informed her.

"Oh my Arcues remember when we pranked him saying you had a boyfriend and he instantly wanted to murder him."

"Yeah, I mean he almost burnt down the entire house just trying to get a name. He's insane."

"He isn't insane, just extremely overprotective. I just wish he would calm down sometime." Right around then the school bell had rung signaling the end of lunch and the school day. (Weird schedule am I right) However two students must stay back to take the test and they had made their way to the testing area, but not before two familiar faces had showed up wishing them luck before catching the bus on the way back.

"Hey you guys doing fine, cause you sure are looking it" Lilya had said trying to use a witty sly comment but had failed in the end.

"Thanks for that but I'm going to go one ahead. See ya Lilya and Shula, again thanks for the compliment." Those were the last words she heard from Shadow before he had walked down the hallways eager to get away from the Togekiss at hand.

"Well, I would make a remark like Lilya here but, I just wish you the best of luck and hope you will do well in your endeavors. Though I shouldn't be saying that to you or Shadow because you guys make us look obsolete. I was nervous and I think that I had failed the test itself but, you'll do fine. I'll catch you tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah, I'll catch you tomorrow. See ya guys" he said as they had made their way to the bus.

* * *

When Hōzuki had entered the classroom he and Shadow were the only ones there in the class. Of course it's the EOC, end of the school day and everybody has left. The only one that hasn't was of course Mr. Mal, or as you all know him as Porygon-Z. He gave them the papers and started the test. It only took them twenty minutes max to finish the test. Mr. Mal still expected it and took their papers and sent them home. Shadow and Hōzuki decided to fly there seeing as they were late to get home and finish their afternoon routine.

On the way Hōzuki had realized what Marsmellow had said and screamed out "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Somewhere Marshmellow was in the Shadows laughing as he had caught wind. "Moron" he said in between laughter's.

* * *

 _And it is like 3:35 A.M. goodnight/morning everybody!_


	11. Hall Of Origin II

"I need more chemicals, anything that could increase the biotic factor. If I don't get this necessities I'm going to literally destroy everything" Mewtwo had said in a blind rage.

"Knowing you that doesn't surprise me. What does surprise me is that you haven't done it already" Mew said in response looking around the Laboratory in search of the chemicals her younger brother asked for.

"Yea right, anyways have you tried top right shelf coordinates 04:69?"

"No but I'm checking now."

"Man with my knowledge creating cures for diseases is a cinch. The hard part is finding other materials required for making said cures."

"I know what you mean bro. And here I got two compounds. FCR/05 and FSE/39" she said holding two vials.

"Both, this is a gift for the two Pokémon for Arceus has put his trust in those two mortals. Besides with what's coming in the future they'll need this. I'm sure of it for they may be children, but that's a role that they won't have for long. I never had to experience that role, to be quite frank none of us did."

"I agree with what you are stating. Maybe he can help bend the rules for all of us legendaries. Just maybe he can..."

"Can what. Sister what is on your mind."

"Nothing um, here" Mew had said handing him the vials.

"Thanks. Let's see if my notes are correct. If they need improvement it'll be awhile before I can come to another conclusion on what to do."

Mewtwo had then mixed the chemical compounds. They created a light bubbling effect before it had turned into a heavy on with huge bubbles looking like blisters that are ready to explode. Until it did, sending Mewtwo and Mew flying out of the Laboratory and into the hallways within the Hall Of Origin. All Legendaries and Mythics had looked in their direction. Some wondering what was going on as they saw smoke rise from their Laboratory doorway. Mewtwo had used one of his abilities that being recover and dashed to the Laboratory trying to neutralize the fire. He was able to do so, afterwards he had went back to Mew to she how she was doing. Only to see Xerneas using Heal Pulse to restore her back to health.

"You two should be more careful with your experiments. I'd hate to see you both die" Xerneas had said finishing her healing.

"Family makes you do crazy shit ya know" Mewtwo had said with a smile on his face.

"LANGUAGE MY CHILD" Arceus had called from the opposite room.

"You forget about that no swearing rule, especially in Arceus' presence. A judgement isn't something to take lightly with the plates that he carries. The many nightmares, ughh."

"Right, thanks for the help Xerneas but, if the experiment had proved to be a failure then we might need to work out some more equations and reactions."

Xerneas had then nodded before dashing off into a portal that lead to the Kalos region. Mew and Mewtwo had went into the lab to see what was going on inside, to their surprise the experiment had turned out to be a huge success.

"It's perfect. But I must test this on myself before I can give them to these two."

"You plan on injecting yourself with those two things. Don't you think that it can seriously be a problem if they have bizarre side-effects" Mew said as she questioned her brother's methods.

"Only one way to find out" he said as he injected the serums into his arm.

The side-effects didn't kick in until later on. He started having intense fevers and muscle pains. It had hurt for him to move even an inch of a muscle. He had burned through his recovers and supplies of Max Elixir faster than Reshiram, Ho-Oh and Primal Groudon could scorch the entire planet itself. Even as the months had progressed the symptoms only got worse from then on out. He had needed healing from every Pokémon that was in the Hall Of Origin, and even though most of his time was spent suffering, he tried new compounds and new reactions along with ingredients that could help reduce the side-effects or nullify them. He found multiple ways but, that only made things seem worse than they already are. Ironic right?

"I tried, I might as well give up. It seems I won't be able to last long under these conditions."

"You'll be fine. At least it's easing up because two months ago you couldn't move your arms and now look at you" Mew had told her brother as she began to look for more compounds.

"Yea while sitting in this device that they call a wheel chair. Makes me feel weak and helpless."

"In your current state you are, that's why we're helping you by healing you and looking for a better way to treat this pain. I think you created another type of virus or illness. Ya proud of yourself bro?"

"More or less. But we must be focused on what we can do to improve the serum. It's only been 4 months since the side-effects kicked in. Hand me DN/45 will you?"

Mew had grabbed the drug her brother had asked for and decided to continue her search in the vast extremities of their laboratory. Mewtwo had added DN/45 and in result had made a small explosion inside the tube and not a huge on that nearly engulfed the Lab in flames. When done that he had injected himself with it again. This one was fruitful for it had cleared his sickness, but hasn't cured his legs yet.

"Eureka, I've found it. Call Marshmellow into the Hall Of Origin. I will need him to deliver this to Hōzuki and Shadow. While he is making the journey here I should have another prepared in time for Shadow. Both BF/99 works, I just need to give it to them."

"Aye aye sir" was all Mew said before making her way to Marshmellows location.

* * *

Somewhere in the world there are two Mythical Pokémon on a date. Where they are exactly, only the Council knows where they are. Here they are enjoying a lovely evening taking the time to admire their surroundings, but not to mention each other. They had spent all of their time not aiding their assigned Pokémon but, with one another.

"I feel like we should be taking care of those two. They're fate does depend on us. You know that right Marshmellow" Melody had asked the smaller pokemon.

"I do but look at this. We've been caught up in that old goat fence's plan for awhile now. It's nice to catch a break at some point of time. I mean only Arceus knows how long we actually managed to get a break. After this we'll go back to them" he responded back.

* * *

"I feel like my presence is requested once again. I need to finish closing this Wormhole though" Arceus said pondering his paranoia.

"Uganda let us back in Arceus" asked Naganadel.

"Your species are the reason why I banished you to the Ultra Space Dimension. You damned creations almost destroyed the population of the Pokémon race itself. Why do you think your powers are contained here, in the dimension where you can't harm anything but each other. I'm doing all of my children a favor, for your power and abilities are too strong to allow you to roam free."

"Ey now, ya boi Xurkitree don't approve of this ya know. Let us roam, I gotta waste these Thunder Stones" Xurkitree had said busting out one of his "mad rhymes."

"I need to show these punks how to lift, they know nothing of muscle until you look like me" Buzzwole said confidently.

Arceus had then grown irritated at this point and shut the hole faster the Necrozma wiping out all of the Legendaries.

"I need to get someone else to do this for me. These Ultra Beasts are going to break through at some point of time. The dimensional battle will occur later on, I just hope those four can handle their power. I regret thinking that those UB's will be able to contain themselves. Only time will tell from this point on" Arceus had said looking into deep space.

"Dialga Palkia, when you have the time I would like you two to close any Ultra Wormhole that you see. They need to fight them later on not right this second."

Dialga and Palkia gave a simple nod before finishing maintaining space and time before going to do what Arceus had instructed them to do.

* * *

Back with the two Pokémon who were on their lovely date they had seemed to be enjoying their time together. However, a certain pink Mythical Pokémon had appeared from thin air startling the two love pidgey's.

"What is it now Mew, we're busy" Marshmellow had asked agitated.

"Looks like you aren't busy doing your job, instead you're doing what you always do. Neglect your assignment" Mew had said.

"That was a bad burn sweetie" Melody had told her date.

"Whatever, look what do you want right now?"

"Mewtwo has somewhat perfected the BF/99 and wants to give it to Hōzuki and Shadow as a gift from him."

"What in the world is BF/99, something that makes you befriend Pokémon a lot more easier" Marshmellow had said jokingly.

"Just for that you are taking it to them. We can continue our date once we are done doing our duties."

"Alright then, I'll see you later" he said as he had kissed Melody on the lips as they were fighting for dominance in the kiss.

When he had broke the kiss he told Mew to take him to see Mewtwo. Before that happened he waved goodbye to her once more as she did the same then went invisible.

* * *

Somewhere inside the Hall Of Origin was the Legendary Mewtwo confined in his Laboratory using his wheelchair to navigate. He had just finished making two of the BF/99 and was awaiting his sisters and Marshmellows arrival so that he could hand it to him. Appearing from his shadow was none other than the two Pokémon that he was waiting for.

"I see you two have arrived" he said not bothering to look at them as he emptied the contents of the vials into a syringe.

"The Distortion World happened to you. You look like that you just crawled out of the fight with the UB's itself after they boosted too much" Marshmellow said to crippled pokemon concerned about his health.

"I wish that was the case sadly it's not. By the way, since when are you concerned about my health. Usually you're too busy trying to cripple me and bring me back to the Hall Of Origin. And those events only occurred literally two years ago" the scientist had said, obviously infuriated.

"Look you gotta let that stuff go, I mean you who majority of them because of your Psystrike. I still have nightmares of seeing those particles all around me before you gave the order to demolish me right then and there. Besides I was twenty levels below you the first fifty times. If only I had found this earlier" he said as he pulled out a crystal.

"Here just take this and give it to them" Mewtwo had said handing Marshmellow the syringes.

Marshmellow had then put away the crystal and took the syringes from Mewtwo's hand.

"When we have the time and when you're cured, let's have a rematch Marshmellow said as he disappeared into the shadows.

"You're on" Mewtwo had called back seeing his head fully disappear into the shadows. "I must continue my research, I might be able to cure all of the worlds diseases. I just might, but I need more time."

"We'll get there bro, for now let's just have a break and get something to eat. I know some of the food that we have isn't your strong suit but, I know a good place within their environment that could prove beneficial to us" Mew had said trying to lighten up her brothers mood.

"Our type of Pokémon cannot blend into the environment like other Pokémon. You know transform so going to do whatever you're going to do will be easy for you. Why don't you go and get whatever it was you were going to get and bring it here so that we can eat together" Mewtwo had offered looking for more ingredients.

"Sure thing" Mew had said before leaving the Hall Of Origin so that she could get the food for her and her brother.

She then arrived 20min later, the food still hot and the dessert still cold. Both primed and ready to be eaten, even Mewtwo was excited because the scent had came into his nostrils and he turned his wheelchair to see his sister there floating in the doorway of the Laboratory before having a seat at the table and gave Mewtwo his food.

"You have Medium Rare Miltank steak with mac n' cheese and some vegetables, while I just have a Tropius fruit split for me" she said delightfully as she began to dig into her food almost immediately after pulling it out.

Mewtwo had looked at the food he was given. A look of disgust had creeped onto his face as he saw a little blood come out of it.

"Don't knock it till ya try it" Mew had said in between mouthfuls.

He had grabbed his fork and knife and cut a piece of the steak off before eating it. He chewed on it for about 20sec before swallowing it down, His face perked up and began to dig into his food just like his sister, except his siter was already done. She was rubbing the bulge that the ice cream had made after it settled into her stomach.

"Ughh, think I might have a food baby. How is it" she asked her brother trying not to throw up.

"It's extremely delicious. Thank you dear sister" he responded before continuing to eat.


	12. Not close to being perfect

We are now at the end of the school year. The last day of school that everyone wishes they could skip out on. However they cannot, they need to be here to earn their awards for completing the eighth grade. The sad part is that many students were not able to complete it. The awards ceremony was something that our entire crew wishes they could skip out on, that is a wish that cannot be granted.

"Ughh, I hate wearing this stuff. Wearing this suit is just flat out dumb, I mean we're only wearing it once so what's the big deal" Shadow had asked obviously infuriated wearing the suit the school had given us for our graduation.

"Cheer up lad, it makes us looks presentable for the ladies out there. Who knows you just might bag on yourself if you're given the chance" Pysch had said all cheery.

"It is the last day of school, so just be nice and try not to bail on your graduation. I'm serious, how do you think Ruz will take it if he sees you doing that on our graduation day.

"Is there a reason for that old man to be here. If it were up to me I wouldn't have invited that old hagger here. He should be disappointed with himself."

"Of all the times for you to become responsible you chose then. Not six years before, not twenty years later, then of all times. You disappoint me more than anyone could" Hōzuki had said coldly.

That had stung more badly than one of Naganadel's stingers. Shadow was moments away from saying something that everyone would regret hearing until Psych spoke up saying that he will leave and find a seat before things escalate to a bad level. Just before a fight could break out a small figure that could only be realized as their family guardian appeared from Hōzuki's shadow.

"He's right, you should apologize. Even if neither of you invited him he still would've shown up because he loves you guys. Both of you are a complete disappointment in my eyes" Marshmellow had told them coldly.

"Since when is this my fault, how could I be blamed for something that wasn't even my fault to begin with. I didn't even bring the egg home, nor did I yell at Ruz and try to kick him out. I wasn't the one who even mentioned going on a date which beckons a response to my previous question, WHY AM I RESPONSIBLE" Hōzuki had asked pissed when he was involved.

"You are responsible because you settled on a compromise that allowed him to leave the house rather than stay and assist him in his endeavors. You are mostly responsible for telling him to abandon the egg and to leave if he wants to keep it. Hence my aforementioned statement, you both are a complete disappointment in my eyes."

Tensions were heating up and everyone was just about to strike one another. Not much could be done in due time so Marshmellow had decided on something that could benefit everyone that happened to be in this scenario. He thought that if they had just left the classroom and find their seats right then and there the whole school wouldn't become a battle ground.

* * *

With the girls everything was going smoothly. No problems had risen from either sides and they all had just enjoyed some idle chit-chat.

"Look at us, were graduating Middle School about to go on to the High School. This is superbly fantastic, I cannot wait to leave" Shula had said bursting with energy.

"I know time flies by fast when you don't think about it. Hey how come you guys ditched us on the date" Lilya asked Aria.

"To be honest we had to do some extra battle practicing. We had to skip out on it because when it comes to our battle practices we can skip out on it. It's the only way we actually manage to do well in double battles. I would've loved nothing more than to be there with you guys, but we had to treat our training session as if it was a date itself."

"Well that sucks, we wish you were there with us. Everything was just perfect and we ended up running into Flair inside the restaurant. He has a lot of stuff to do going from place to place and making sure that everything is all good and accounted for. He was even nice enough to tip the waitress and split the bill in half" Shula informed Aria.

"Sounds like the night was magical, Lilya did you enjoy the night?"

"I actually did, though in all honesty I don't think I liked the way it had turned out."

"What do you mean, didn't go all according to your plan?"

"Oh it did, a fatal mistake had demolished the plans goal. So it's all postponed as of right now."

"Meaning..."

"Meaning that Shadow did not show how he feels about her. Instead he said and I quote "That's mighty kind of you to take a interest in me. But I'm afraid I will have to take a rain check on becoming your boyfriend" so she's been bummed out about that happening" Shula said.

"Aww you poor thing. Want me to go beat him up for treating you like that" Aria asked readying a miniature Moonblast.

"Arceus no. Doing it on this day will be catastrophic. Not to mention downright stupid because we're about to leave over the summer and probably not see each other until High School. So let's just calm down and forget about it."

"You sure haven't forgot about it since the date, you sure you don't want her to go one and deal with whatever is annoying you?"

"Yes and again let's not ruin this day. Now come on I think we spent enough time here in this classroom. Let's go to the gymnasium and get the ceremony over with" Lilya had said eager to leave the topic behind.

Both parties were on their way to the gymnasium from the classrooms they had exited. The parties then decided to group together spending time with one another before they had to be separated on different sides of the gymnasium. When they entered the crowd was huge. So many relatives have come from different area's throughout the region in order to witness this great event. The event of when a child grows out of his shell and enters the horrors of teenage years. Hōzuki then scanned the area looking for a Sceptile and Gardevoir in the stands.

* * *

Ruz was sitting with Aine simply watching everything and everyone move along the passage of time. Then when the student's who were graduating came from the doors that connected the cafeteria and the gymnasium he enhanced his focus on two people only. Those two being Shadow and Hōzuki. When he had spotted them he made sure to give a slight wave, though neither of them saw this gesture of his.

"Think they're mad at me for what I did" Ruz had asked Aine unsure of the reason why the two didn't pay attention to him.

"They probably didn't see you. Usually Hōzuki is busy looking for you to give you a wave before he goes on stage or even before the ceremony begins. All ya need to do is wait. He'll find you eventually."

Ruz had just simply nodded at this statement from Aine and continued looking a both Hōzuki and Shadow waiting for one of them to notice his and Aines presence in the crowd. They haven't noticed yet and the principal had just began the speech for the ceremony.

"Student's as well as friends and family of the students. It's a delight to have each and everyone of you here for today for those you see before you are the next generation that will lead the futures path better than we could. Parents, Teachers, all of us have worked hard to get these kids to where they are today seeing them grow up is truly a life spectacle that is a once in a life time experience. When I see these students it's certainly an honor to see them leave and move on with their lives. We hope that you students will never forget all the adventures and escapades that we had here" the principal said as he rapped up his speech.

He then began to read off a paper for the student's with high standards and exemplary awards. So far the only couple of students that earned that was Hōzuki, Flair and Shadow. Though due to business relations Flair couldn't be here and asked to school to send his awards and what not into the mail. The ceremony had continued and proceeded according to plan. Something bad was making it's way to the Middle School unbeknownst to everyone including the guardians.

* * *

Everyone is in the cafeteria eating and enjoying their time together as well as congratulating them on their journey through Middle School. Ruz and Aine had sat down with Shadow and Hōzuki, Psych and Aria sat down at the same table with their parents, Shula sat with her brother and Lillya sat with her parents. Everything was perfect, like nothing could ruin this scenario.

"EVERYONE LOOK!"

That is until someone had spotted a interdimensional wormhole open up just outside the school. Suddenly two unknown creatures had emerged from the portal itself, both of them looking terrifyingly dangerous. One had pink and purple stripes as well as three gigantic stingers that make syringes look like nothing, and had a blue line going through his head that gives the impression that it's his eyes. The other was incredibly bulky in muscle structure to the point where he looked like he could demolish this entire school in just one blow, and had a long needle like nozzle that gives the impression that he's a bug type.

Surprisingly the bulky one had bust through the cafeteria doors sending debris everywhere and making everyone scream in panic. Some of the debris actually hit a lot of people and in an instant there were tons of casualties. Hōzuki and Shadow only had a second to comprehend what was going on before a large boulder was heading their way. They had no time to react but a familiar figure leapt from the table and destroyed the boulder in an instant.

"You guys need to leave now. This is a battle that children like you cannot handle" Ruz had told them looking at the two mysterious figures.

"Who are they, I've never seen any of them befo-" was all he could manage to say until Ruz snapped.

"FOR ARCEUS SAKE, LEAVE NOW. GET EVERYONE OUT OF HERE! Their quarrel is with me, not you guys. They least I can do is hold them of until Terra-Drudge arrives. So please go now."

Hōzuki had said nothing as he saw both Aine and Ruz mega evolve to buy them time. Him and Shadow both decided to make their way to the front of the school, only to run into Shula and Aria along the way.

"Hey you guys alright" Hōzuki had asked the both of them.

"We're fine, but we don't know where Psych and Lilya are" Shula had responded. "We can't leave without them."

"We'll find them in the meantime we need to split up, nothing good will come of us sticking together to find them. Splitting up and searching in groups is our only option."

"I'll stick with you Hōzuki" Shula had told the Greninja.

"That leaves me with you" Aria had told the Charizard.

"Alright now that we've established our groups we need to hurry. If more of those things show up we'll be like Miltanks to the slaughter."

After saying this everyone had agreed and went their separate ways once more to find the two missing people. However, Hōzuki detected a strange presence forming when he was making his way down the hallways. He and Shula had searched every classroom far and wide on the East Wing seeing if they can find those two anywhere. He and Shula turned up unsuccessful when they couldn't locate the two.

* * *

With Aria and Shadow, they had also decided to search the school for their friend/lovers but went on the West Wing instead of the East Wing. They searched every classroom and bathroom insight wondering if there was anyone left on that side of the school. However, they to were also unsuccessful in finding the two that went missing before the attack. The two parties had rendezvoused at the main entrance unable to find anyone of those two. Hōzuki was then contemplating if he should go back there to assist Ruz and Aine in holding off against what seemed like impossible odds. Shadow had told him how much of a nutjob that he would be if he decided to go along to provide assistance in their endeavors.

Suddenly a loud crash could be heard and a big snake like object had flown directly past Hōzuki and crashed just at one of the exits to the school. The gang was shocked seeing as that object could've flatlined him. They were even more shocked when he rushed to the aid of the green snake-like object only to find what Ruz had called in his stories and 15min ago Terra-Drudge.

The Pokémon was weak and was limping. He tried his best to move but he knew that wasn't possible until he regained some health. He made a final desperation measure and summoned the rest of them. Green streaks of lights that looked like energy flew throughout the sky and land until the came in contact with the snake. He then underwent a transformation as he was then prepared for combat, standing on now two feet with hands and five long tentacles carrying the colors blue, red and green and had what looked like a mouth on his chest. The gang was terrified at what they were seeing, the legendary ecosystem surveyor in it's purest form, Zygarde.

He then looked at the gang before saying "What are you doing here, Ruz said to evacuate. If I have to be in complete form just to take these guys on, that means this entire city should be cleared out.

The gang nodded their heads and left the school making the trek to Hōzuki and Shadows house. There was a safe space incase this had ever happened.


	13. Inactive for a while, sorry

_Going to Boot Camp so I won't be able to work on the story, but I'll be able to talk or message. I'm also into Pokémon role playing and I'm on the discord server. If you need a invite to it, download the app and comment below. See ya June 8th or 9th._


	14. The Aftermath

_I've been back for ten days, well depending on when this chapter is published it'll be more than ten days. so let's just cut it short and say that I've been back since the eighth. How lazy of me I know but now I'm continuing so how about we all just forget about this. Let's enjoy the story as it progresses shall we? We shall great!_

* * *

The group had successfully made it to the house. Hōzuki had unlocked the door and everyone had continued inside with him entering last locking the door shut.

"What do we do know, those things are going to tear through the entire city. They have to had reached international levels and the city might have already evacuated. We're the only ones here in the city. It might be blown to bits and we don't even know it already" the panicking Gardevoir had said as she began to become hysterical.

"Calm down I'm sure that everyone can handle it. I mean those are legendaries, plus Zygarde in his 50% form going to his 100% form is truly a once in a lifetime experience. I guess it was a good thing that our graduation ceremony was trashed huh" the Braixen had confidently stated, but the hint of worry and doubt in her voice.

"A once in a lifetime experience that had almost killed your boyfriend over there. Seriously do you always have to be glass half full. Try to realize the bad things that are going on, like Psych and Lilya being missing at this very moment!"

While the girls were having a "conversation" the boys were trying to find the secret panel that could move the couch. When they did find it find had pressed a button and the couch had moved on it's own revealing another panel secured to a trapdoor, but this one requiring a password to get into. Hōzuki had tried to input the password until he was stopped by a orange hand preventing him from putting it in.

"Asses the situation. Maybe you can calm them down because from the looks of it, Aria might actually attack Shula. We both don't want that happening so go, I still remember the password."

Hōzuki had only nodded before leaving the Charizard to unlock the trapdoor so they could take shelter.

"Hey guys why don't we calm down the situation might look dire but we can do fine just on our own. Ruz had been telling us when this day would come, so we built a shelter that could protect us. When Shadow opens the trapdoor when can go in there and hide, wait for this whole thing to blow over alright?"

"That's easy for you say. You're literally like Arnold Accelgornegger, prepared for the end and already mapped out doomsday. Mind educating the rest of us noobs on this matter?"

"Calm down Aria, Hōzuki always has a plan. While others may not be prepared we are so we can rely on him to get everything done, can't we?"

"That depends on you guys and your attitudes" Shadow said as the trapdoor was open and he was tapping his feet impatiently. "If you really want to live and have us pros educate you noobs, get in and shut your mouths" he hissed in a manner indicating that he didn't have time for any of this.

The crew had remained silent and made their way into the secret entrance, ladies first obviously. When they all finished getting into the tunnel Shadow had shut the trapdoor on his way in and the couch had shifted back into position covering up the trail of the team.

* * *

Back at the school there were cameras and flying type Pokémon with reporters on their backs to get a image of what's going on.

"Here we are at Keldeo Middle School. It appears that Legendary Pokémon Zygarde in his Complete Form is fighting the two mysterious Pokémon. We also have a Mega Sceptile and Gardevoir assisting them in the fight. These two visitors are unknown and can only be classified as hostile, seeing the damage done to the school. It itself has been entirely reduced to rubble and remnants of what use to be the school still remains to be seen, but it won't be long before they're blown to bits due to this clash."

On ground level Aine looked like she was on her last leg, Ruz was still trying to hold on and Terra-Drudge contemplated getting the others involved in this. Naganadel had used Sludge Wave, Terra-Drudge, Ruz and Buzzwole had dodged but Aine had gotten hit and now suffers from poison. Naganadel attempted to finish the job by using his poison needle to inject liters of poison into Aine. He had charged at blinding speeds, Aine couldn't move and her Mega Evolved form had deactivated rendering her weak and unable to battle.

Ruz had jumped in the way seconds before Naganadel could strike Aine with the poison. He had coughed up some blood mixed with the purple toxins that flowed through him, the needle sticking into his body pumping more and more toxins than the Sceptile could handle. Aine had cried out as the love of her life was on the verge of dying as his Mega Evolved form deactivated right before her eyes. Terra-Drudge simply grabbed Naganadel, pulled him out of Sceptile and ripped him in half with his poison fluids spraying all over him.

"You son of a bitch, you should die. It's what your kind deserves. Being locked away was a blessing. You treated it as a curse and now you'll pay" Terra-Drudge had said to the dying Ultra Beast.

"Nice pun ma dude, even if you didn't... intend it."

Naganadel had died and Buzzwole was infuriated. He charged at Terra-Drudge using his Hammer Arm with full power trying to knock him out. Terra-Drudge had begun charging energy all around him and directing it to his chest. Buzzwole still charged in using Hammer Arm in both arms not knowing of the dangers that had awaited him. When he had gotten to Terra-Drudge he slammed both arms down upon him. Terra-Drudge took the hit but grabbed him with four of his five tentacles. The Buzzwole had tried escaping only to be blasted by Core Enforcer, sending him to another dimension.

Terra-Drudge had knelt down with his 100% form dissipating as he progressed to a core. Ruz had simply died from the amount of toxins put into him and Aine sat there holding the Sceptile crying and asking why this had happened. S.W.A.T. teams arrived and took what was remaining of the UB formerly known as Naganadel and had put his remaining parts in a containment cell. The medical team had taken the deceased Sceptile away and put him in the ambulance rushing him to the hospital, unaware that the Sceptile was long gone.

The Middle School laid in ruins and a battle that took the lives of two had raged on for hours. The S.W.A.T. team still trying to grasp and get ahold of the situation had got nothing. The only witness was Aine the Gardevoir, so they took her to the Police Station to see if they could get any answers or hints about what happened since she was the only one capable of talking after warding off the invasion. The reporters simply told the story about what happened only for them to call and signify what they believe to be the end of all times.

* * *

They had walked through the tunnel for what seemed like hours at a time, only to reveal it's been ten minutes. It was a wide tunnel that stretched a far distance into the house and a subterranean network established under the family estate leading to one big gathering hall under the house. Ruz had decided to dig a pathway from their house into the family estates network which wasn't to far from their house.

"How long is this walk going to take, it's been ages since we last left" Aria had said on her last nerve.

"Relax, we're doing fine. Just a couple more meters to go before we reach the grand hall" Shula had said trying to reassure the Gardevoir that they were close.

"Ya know we could just carry you guys, it'd probably make it a lot easier for you two since you aren't use to walking the distance" Hōzuki told them as they had continued down their path.

"I'm not doing that. You can have all the fun you want with that" Shadow said as he lead them down the path.

"You're serious about carrying us? That could make it a lot more easier, but not for you guys."

"Aria try to be a little bit more nice, they went out of their way to help us."

"No need we're here. I had half a mind to leave you guys back at the school, but someone prevented me from doing so. Now were stuck here in this tunnel with a complaining Gardevoir and a glass half full Braixen that cannot understand the gravity of the situation. Arceus I feel like I'm supervising children."

Shadow had then opened up a wooden door and it had led to the Gathering Hall. Multiple doors intersecting into this one giant space. The area was made of brick, with a giant statues showing the accomplishments of the late family members using the plaques located on the base. Hōzuki, Sula and Aria had forgotten all about Shadow's rude comment upon entering the Gathering Hall.

"Wow, so many prestigious family members. They all have statues decorated in their honor? It must take weeks or even months to get all of this done" Shula had said in amazement.

"How big is this place" Aria had asked as she wandered around.

"It's a underground Estate so it's pretty big. Great Uncle Hazourous had foretold the end of all time or a nuclear apocalypse. So the entire family got together and started working on this. It took at least 5yrs. to finish and when they did they created the Gathering Hall for the ones who did exemplary in impressing the family name. I'm already in it even though I didn't do anything" Hōzuki had said filling them in on the family history.

"What'd you do to get your statue put up" Shula asked admiring the statue of the Greninja that stood before her.

"That's the thing I don't know. They call me the Inheritor, but I don't know exactly what I had inherited from my family to deserve the title. Ever since I just went along with it, still nothing special to me."

"You might have something. It will probably take time to unlock it though. So just keep doing what you're doing, it'll come around eventually" Shula had said putting a paw on the Greninja's shoulder.

Hōzuki had looked back and smiled before crying was being heard from the other room. The Group had decided to investigate the crying and see what was causing it. When they came across the room with all the crying they had found themselves in the catacombs of the subterranean mansion. When they made their way further down into the catacombs passing all of the deceased family members they had found what was making the crying sound.

It was Melody holding Marshmellow close in her arms crying and begging for him to stay alive. Hōzuki and Shula had rushed to the scene to find out how this had happened, Shadow just watched from a distance with a unamused expression on his face and Aria was confused looking at a Meloetta that was crying over something in her arms that was invisible to her eye.

"Heya, you guys made it. What took you so long" the exhausted near death Marshmellow had said.

"What happened to you? How'd you end up like this?"

"Ultra Necrozma, I used his light to continue the fight but, I didn't last long. There is still some of the light left that I must give to you. Using it won't put you in the position that I am in because of the amount that's left. I'm slowly disintegrating and the light is going with my body. Lend me your hand" he said to Hōzuki as he help out his.

Hōzuki had taken his hand and Marshmellow had begun the transference of light. As the light of Necrozma was being transferred the Marshadow had one more thing to say before departing the world.

"Listen, I'm giving you my own light as well as his. You'll need both of it to stop him, plus the light that I have is connected to me myself. Finishing this will kill me but you have and will always be the Inheritor. This is your first step to victory, save the world and find Terra-Drudge, he'll give you the rest."

With that Marshmellow had finished the transference and departed and Melody was looking into her arms wondering if this was all real and not some made up fantasy. However realization had hit and she began to cry once more. Aria looking dazed and confused decided to say nothing while Shadow had still retained that unamused look on his face.

"Well, guess he's gone for good. He's not coming back this time. Still wish I could've done more, but we didn't nor did we want it to end like this. I must go and tell the others" Melody had said as she begun to disappear out of sight.

Hōzuki was still trying to make sense of what happened and Shadow had just decided on letting him be. Aria had left the catacombs and began to wander the place herself with Shadow in tow. Hōzuki had still sat there kneeling and at lost for words without knowing what to do, until Shula had hugged him from behind.

"I got your back, just so you know. If you need time I understand, I'll go with the others."

She then left leaving Hōzuki to still ponder and comprehend what had happened. An attack on his graduation day left Ruz, Aine and a Zygarde who he assumed was Terra-Drudge to fight two unknown entities, his own designated guardian dying right before him and having being hugged from behind by a girl he rarely knows. Only one question had came to mind when he was lost for words.

"What do I do now?"

* * *

 _Going to D.C. and my computer isn't allowed so I can't update. I'll be active on the discord servers if you ever want to join. Thanks for sticking with me so far you guys, I really don't deserve it._


	15. Hall Of Origin III

_Good news, my computer has been brought with me along my trip to Washington. I won't have full access over the duration of this trip but I still can at least get stuff done. So I might as well whilst I'm still here._

* * *

It had only been a day in the Hall Of Origin and discord was spreading throughout the area. Arceus had called a emergency meeting and gathering of the Legendaries and Mythicals.

"Alright, I'm going to cut to the chase. No foolery or anything of the sort, the attack that had happened was tragic, but we cannot doubt that there will be more. This was only the beginning of what's to come, and we have to prepare for it. We have lost far too many lives, one of them is our dearest friend Marshmellow. He is no longer with us because he had fought Indim, the Ultra Necrozma that started this war. He had used the light of him which was forbidden, but I allowed it to happen. The light that beast shares is one of the things that could do major damage on him.

"Sadly he went beyond his normal power. He had raised all stats to the maximum putting enormous strain onto his body. He then performed his Z-Move which in the end dealt massive damaged against the wretched thing but slowly started to disintegrate. He managed to get his strength and go into the Shadows. He appeared in the Catacombs of the family he was sent to protect. He had died then and there, surrounded by the Mon he was suppose to guard and his lover.

The family will bury the Marshadow as well as Ruz who had perished in the fight. Terra-Drudge had said that Marshmellow gave him most of the light from Indim. He will be tested to see if he is worthy to obtain this power. And if he is worthy enough to be called the Inheritor. Terra-Drudge has set up base on the mountains and is awaiting his arrival. We have lost two very good guardians, we don't need to lose anymore. This family can not takes anymore hits, and neither can I."

Arceus then left the Legendaries and Mythicals standing around wondering what they were going to do next. Mewtwo had simply used the motor on his wheelchair to leave and continue his work. Others returned to their preferred regions and continued doing what they always did.

Arceus had known that the time was coming, but he didn't know when. Now he knows and he will continue to do what he chose to do. Maintain order and await the next time something calls for his attention.

* * *

Extremely short because it's 5 in the morning and I'm tired. Wanted to get a part out so here it is. Hope you enjoy


	16. I have nothing to Excuse myself for

_I am terribly sorry for all that I've done. I've procrastinated and left so many people on hold when I could've just continued this story. It has almost been for months and not another chapter was updated following this. I really and dissatisfied with myself and my dedication and capabilities to handle such a simple task. Please do forgive me if you can whilst I continue to work on this story. Again, I apologize for doing all of this to you guys. I have only myself and my procrastination to blame for this..._


End file.
